


right to remain filthy

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koki gets a surprise visit.





	right to remain filthy

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken.

It’s been awhile since Koki has met up with Tegoshi, and even longer since it’s been Yuuko-chan that he’s spent time with. Either way, he’s completely fine with the situation he’s found himself in, playing cops and robbers with Yuuko.

He hadn’t been expecting any company of any sort, so Koki really couldn’t help the fact that he’d been unable to pick his jaw up from the floor when he’d answered it and found Yuuko-chan on the other side, a mysterious bag clutched in one hand.

“Hi, Koki-kun!” Yuuko chirps, grinning happily as she breezes past him in a blur of fruity perfume. “Nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you too,” Koki mumbles, forcing his voice to work as his eyes follow Yuuko’s body and he’s treated to the back side of her short skirt. “To what do I owe this honor?”

“Koki-kun,” Yuuko says dramatically, offering a sigh as she spins around to fix him with pleading, sparkly eyes. “I’ve been a bad girl.”

“How so, Yuuko-chan?” Koki asks, voice finally cooperating. He can’t seem to lift his eyes past the gap between where Yuuko’s stockings end and her skirt begins.

Yuuko drops the bag at her feet, a suspicious clanking noise sounding from within. She steps closer to Koki, and leans to whisper into his ear. “You trust me, right? Close your eyes.”

Koki nods, then closes his eyes. He’s not sure what that has to do with anything, but he’ll go with whatever it is that Yuuko wants. Life is easier that way.

“Hold out your hands,” she says gently, with an air of authority, and Koki does it without thinking. He hears the zipper of the bag open, then some more clanking as an item is retrieved, and he figures out what it is when it clasps around his wrists.

“Yuuko-chan,” Koki says slowly, and her responding “hmm” sounds too innocent for someone with handcuffs. “If you’re the bad girl, why am I the one being arrested?”

Yuuko’s soft fingers slide up his arms and clutch onto his biceps as she whispers into his ear. “Because I stole them from Leader. Shh, secret.”

On the “shh,” she blows air right into his ear, and Koki can’t stop the shiver that courses through him. “But what did _I_ do to be bad?”

“Nothing yet,” Yuuko replies, her voice promising as she grabs the chain between the handcuffs and yanks it down. “On your knees.”

Koki drops to his knees easily, and looks up at Yuuko questioningly. “Yuuko-chan–” he starts, but he’s hushed by her fingers against his lips.

“Oh no, Koki-kun, I didn’t say you could speak, or that you could open your eyes. Now who’s the bad one?” Yuuko somehow manages to sound far more innocent than she has any right to, especially considering the situation. She hooks her fingers around the chain connecting the handcuffs and uses it to pull Koki along behind her.

It’s awkward to be led across his own living room like this, but Koki can’t find it in himself to complain. The view isn’t bad from where he is, even if he does feel slightly silly about having to crawl along on his knees. Yuuko makes herself comfortable in his favorite spot on the couch and crosses her legs demurely, only dropping the chain long enough to settle into the cushions.

“Come here,” she orders, curling her pointer finger towards her as she licks her glossy lips. “Hands behind your head.”

He kneels before her, lifting his cuffed wrists behind his head as instructed, and his nose pokes at the thigh crossed on top of the other one. Yuuko smirks, clearly pleased. One of her acrylic nails runs lightly down his face, tracing his lips before raking through his hair as she uncrosses her legs, but doesn’t spread them.

“You want something, Koki-kun?” she asks cutely, and he nods. “You’re lucky, that’s what I want too.”

She spreads her legs just enough for him to wiggle in between them, lifting her knee as he begins kissing up her inner thigh, fully intending to rip her panties off with his teeth, except that there aren’t any.

Koki pauses momentarily, glancing up at Yuuko briefly. She’s already half-hard and she shifts against the cushions when Koki kisses along the tender skin of her balls. He mouths gently around one, then makes his way to the other and closes his lips around it, swirling his tongue around and moaning a bit, pulling an answering noise from Yuuko.

As much fun as it is to tease that way, Koki releases Yuuko and trails his tongue along the underside of her cock as slowly as he can. It’s not easy going down without the use of his hands, but Koki prides himself on his ability to adapt. He spends a lingering moment at the bundle of nerves under the head, until Yuuko tangles her fingers in his hair and forces him to speed up and properly swallow her down.

Koki pulls back, gasping a bit before slurping Yuuko down once again, taking her all the way to the back of his throat. Her pubic hair tickles against his nose, but Koki ignores it in favor of increasing his suction, cheeks hollowing as he bobs back and forth.

“Mm,” Yuuko says, the deep part of her voice showing as Koki deep-throats her cock. “You’re so good at this, Koki-kun.”

Koki preens as he keeps going, taking pride in the way her character fades the closer she gets to release. There’s nothing soft about her grip on his hair, yanking him down to fuck his face and Koki has no choice but to let her. With her skirt around her waist, he can look up and see Yuuko staring down at him, biting her lip as she watches her length disappear into his mouth over and over again.

“I’m gonna come,” Yuuko breathes, and Koki pulls off enough to suck the head. He flicks his tongue in the slit and it’s hit with bitter release, Yuuko’s masculine moan ringing in Koki’s ears as he drinks it down.

But he doesn’t stop there, continuing to lick and suck Yuuko’s skin after her length softens and falls from his mouth. He briefly returns to her balls before continuing down, and Yuuko makes a little gasp of recognition as she scoots up and spreads her legs even more for him.

“Oh my god,” Yuuko gasps, her body trembling with the first lick to her rim, and Koki flicks his tongue around the contracting muscle before pushing it in.

Yuuko’s grip loosens in his hair, but her hold is still harsh, and she wraps one leg around Koki’s shoulders in an attempt to pull him even closer. Koki’s getting tired of holding his hands behind his head, but he returns his full attention to Yuuko.

Koki slips his tongue along the edge of Yuuko’s entrance before pushing it back in, over and over until he can feel the way she’s beginning to tremble around him. He knows he could be doing so much more if Yuuko would let him use his hands, but she’s domineering and he’s really quite alright with that.

He pulls back, taking a mean thrill in the way Yuuko gasps disappointedly, and wishes he were allowed to speak. Instead, Koki settles on trying to convey his words by gazing up at her, and maybe surreptitiously rubbing against the couch.

Her eyelids are heavy, the sparkles shining from her eyeshadow as she glares down at him. “You’re such a bad boy,” she purrs. “I’m going to have to take you down to the station.”

With that she gets up, purposely teasing him with an upskirt shot before dragging him down the hallway to his own bedroom. He tries to hop on his knees, but it’s easier to just let her drag him along the hardwood floor until he’s thrown down onto his mattress with strength Koki didn’t know the other person possessed.

Yuuko straddles his lap, pulling a soft moan from Koki that he tries to swallow before it hits the air, but he knows she hears it. Smirking down at him, she rocks against him again, her cock digging into his through his jeans and another deep rumble sounds as Yuuko’s sensitive skin is scraped by the harsh denim.

Koki fists the sheets underneath his head, biting his lip in an attempt to stay quiet. He isn’t sure how much more teasing he can withstand, but Yuuko seems to know that he’s nearing his limits. It doesn’t stop her from being a complete tease, though.

“Koki-kun,” Yuuko says sweetly, “I know what you’re thinking.”

Yuuko probably does, Koki wants to tell her, but he’s pretty sure he’s still not allowed to speak. He simply nods in agreement, and tries to grind their erections together subtly. That earns him a pinch on his hip, and he flinches beneath her.

“I know you wish you could talk back to me, Koki, and that your hands were free to pull me down onto your cock.” Yuuko smirks down at him, then continues. “You’re imagining that you’d roll us over and you’d take what you want.”

Koki swallows, looking away from Yuuko. She’s so very right.

“I’ll grant you permission to speak,” she goes on, “ _if_ you talk me through stretching myself open for you.”

“Yuuko-chan,” Koki gasps, his voice feeling raw despite its lack of use. “I want you so badly.”

“Yeah?” she questions, leaning down to nuzzle his jaw. “Tell me how much.”

Koki shudders from the faint moan she presses into his neck as her hands disappear between her legs with a tube of lubrication. “I’m so fucking hard for you, girl. You know that skirt gets me so hot. And being handcuffed just makes me want it even more. I know you want it too, so hurry up.”

The next moan goes right into his ear, and Koki thrusts up against Yuuko. This time she doesn’t stop him, straddling his waist and rocking as she pushes back against her own fingers. “That’s good, give me more.”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Koki goes on, his voice deepening and growing rough. “So hard you’ll feel me inside you for the next week. I’ll make you bounce and scream my name.”

“Mm,” Yuuko purrs, panting into Koki’s skin as she starts to tremble on top of him. “Think you can make me bounce without your hands?”

“I _know_ I can,” Koki answers firmly. “Come on, baby, ride me.”

Yuuko’s tongue flicks against Koki’s earlobe before she sits up and pulls her fingers from between her legs. Koki can’t even be bothered by Yuuko wiping the excess lube on his jeans as she scoots back far enough to open them.

Koki arches into Yuuko’s touch as she slips a hand inside his pants. He feels his cheeks warm when she looks down at him, one eyebrow arched saucily. “So naughty, Koki-kun, not wearing any underwear.”

“The same could be said for you, Yuuko-chan,” Koki replies. He bucks up into Yuuko’s fist, then mutters, “I want to feel how tight you are, babe.”

Yuuko finally pulls his jeans down his thighs, and Koki sucks in a deep breath as she pulls a condom from her top and tears it open. He can’t help but bite his lip as Yuuko rolls it on him and slicks his cock. She raises herself up, lining Koki up with her entrance and slowly sinks down.

Koki wants to immediately thrust up so badly, but he manages to wait until Yuuko is fully seated, her inner walls clenching around him. It’s almost too tight, too much for Koki to endure, but finally Yuuko leans forward to press a kiss against his lower lip and murmur a quiet, “Go.”

It’s the best thing Koki’s heard, at least for the day, and he starts rocking up slowly, giving Yuuko time to adjust. She can’t help but sit back once again, sliding a hand under Koki’s shirt and dragging nails down his chest and leaving dull red welts.

“Koki-kun, I thought you’d be a little more vocal during all this,” Yuuko says simply. Koki opens his eyes enough to see that there’s an almost competitive smirk trained on him.

“You’re so tight I’m speechless,” Koki replies, offering a sharp thrust upwards to wipe that smirk off of Yuuko’s face. “ _Fuck_ , baby girl.”

Yuuko looks pleased at the nickname and leans back, rolling her hips like she’s riding a bull and Koki gives her a reason to hold on. His fingers twist into his own hair, providing just enough pain to hold off his orgasm, and his vision distorts as he squints through his pleasure to see Yuuko bouncing.

Her moans are fully guttural, not even trying to pretend anymore as she reaches under her skirt and suddenly everything is so much tighter. “Let me see,” Koki chokes out, and Yuuko flips up her skirt to show her perfectly manicured fingers wrapped around her thick cock and pumping.

It’s almost as hot as her muscles squeezing his own length, every inch of him that pounds up into her as her hair flies from side to side. More than anything he wants to grab her by the hips and really give it to her, but all he can do is buck up from below and he nearly pulls his own hair out from the frustration at not being able to do more.

Koki falters in his thrusts for a second, then tries planting his feet on the bed. It gives him a better angle, and it feels like he’s able to thrust into Yuuko twice as hard. Her rolling hips are losing their rhythm, and Koki actually is is able to make her bounce without use of his hands.

He smirks up at her, grunting with the force he’s using to fuck Yuuko. Her hand isn’t nearly as coordinated in its motions now, and Koki can’t help but thrust even harder. Yuuko is tightening even more around him, and Koki barely manages to groan, “Come for me, baby.”

Yuuko does exactly that, her hand stroking harder in time with Koki’s thrusts. She holds off for a few more strokes, hand finally stilling as she spills over her hand and on Koki’s shirt. He can’t really hold it against her, especially since the way she clenches around him forces his own orgasm from him; all he can see for a few seconds is stars bursting on the backs of his eyelids.

Koki finally brings his hands to rest against his chest, panting in an effort to catch his breath. Yuuko gingerly lifts herself off of him, slumping onto the bed next to him. Koki’s blood runs cold when Yuuko looks at him, frown marring her face as she says, “I forgot the keys.”

Koki is incredulous, even more so when Yuuko bursts into laughter. She finally gets her giggles under control, then fishes a set of tiny keys out of her top. “You should have seen your face just then, Koki-kun. It was priceless.”

Smiling sweetly, Koki waits patiently until his hands are freed and he can get his revenge.


End file.
